<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation = Stress for Everyone else by grs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346481">Vacation = Stress for Everyone else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs'>grs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid Side Quests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Trigger (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 whole lines of dialogue wow, Crack, Gen, assuming that Kido doesnt just sit and look pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grs/pseuds/grs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido takes his annual vacation.<br/>It is an occasion that somehow fills him with dread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edit: I have zero recollection of both writing and posting this travesty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid Side Quests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation = Stress for Everyone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“-it’s a great place for a holiday - good food, excellent accommodation-” Kido’s only half-listening to whatever vacation plan Rindou’s booked for him, more focused on finding where his flight gate is.</p>
<p>“-near the Mekong, with a lovely river cruise-”</p>
<p>He nods in time with Rindou’s pauses, offering all the commitment that a wet dog has to offer when politely asked not to dry itself by shaking all the water off and on onto you.</p>
<p>Just as he finds his flight gate, Shinoda appears, looking majorly annoyed.</p>
<p>Sawamura doesn’t look much happier.</p>
<p>“Luggage.” he snarls, as a way of greeting, violently bumping the trolley’s handle past Rindou and into Kido’s waiting hands (albeit in a much more gently fashion).</p>
<p>Their irritable mood is almost understandable.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kido has an excellent vacation.</p>
<p>His return is slightly less excellent.</p>
<p>For starters, only Rindou has offered to pick up him from the airport.</p>
<p>Anyone else offering to pick him from the airport would mean that there is still fight in them, and that they have not completely given up or already lost their soul to whatever back-breaking amounts of work there is.</p>
<p>The fact that only Rindou is in good spirits, is very, very bad.</p>
<p>His deepest fears are all but confirmed when Kido arrives.</p>
<p>The corridors are usually filled with roaming, desperately lost agents, or at the very least, some faint echoes of cheering and shouting in response to whatever match seems to be going on.</p>
<p>There is none of that.</p>
<p>On the way up to whichever suitably large room Shinoda and Sawamura have currently commandeered as their temporary joint office, Kido wonders what else is missing.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really have much time to wonder, since the smell of whatever’s missing hits him smack in the face just as the lift doors open.</p>
<p>It’s the smell of coffee.</p>
<p>Rindou steps out of the lift and leads him right outside the duo’s usual room, which is very unexpected.</p>
<p>They’ve never stayed in their usual room, usually choosing to temporarily take over the command room for ease of access, or even parts of Kinuta’s own office during the joint research in Fujin, but never their own.</p>
<p>Kido does not like the implications.</p>
<p>Again, he doesn’t much time to dislike any kind of implications, since Rindou has very kindly thrown the door open for him, blasting him with the unmistakable and unbelievably strong scent of coffee.</p>
<p>It’s enough to make Kido’s eyes water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, he’s not sure if they’re watering from the overwhelming smell of coffee, or some sort of sympathy/guilt he’s feeling from whatever new personal hell he’s put the two under.</p>
<p>He’s leaning towards guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His guilt is further exemplified by the fact that the only reaction he gets is a half-hearted nod, and whether it’s even a response to his entrance is questionable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kido resolves to not take a full week off next year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its exam week anddd my brain took a mini-vacation off chemistry to write this.<br/>thanks, brain.<br/>the only thing keeping me alive is tea and that one page in chap 200 - sawamura's response is a gift from the gods above. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(stupid side quests = stupid side quests my brain decided to do rather then anything else)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>